Sleeping Safe
by OffOnAComet
Summary: Five-year old Boba is scared of a storm.


**When I get slammed by ideas there's really no ignoring them. I just have to write them down or they'll keep bugging me. I think this is the longest one shot I've written yet.**

**Something interesting I learned this week is that there is a word to describe writer's block besides just saying 'writer's block'. That word is _Agraphia._**

"_There__ is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love.__"_

_- Kay Knudsen_

Five-year old Boba lay trembling in his bed, small hands clutching the blanket tightly.

It was storming outside, as usual; jagged slashes of lightning followed by deafening thunderclaps filled the night.

Having spent his entire life living on Kamino one would have thought he would be used to the storms; but Boba hated them. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to live someplace else, on another planet.

Where all planets like this one? He wasn't sure but he liked to imagine that other places didn't rain all the time. His dad said that other planets had sunshine that was warm and bright. Boba liked the sound of that.

Another flash illuminated everything in the room; his toy chest sitting in the corner, his dresser, the tank that held his pet sea mice, and the pictures he had drawn and fixed to the wall.

He jumped as the following peal of thunder caught him off guard.

If he went to sleep before a storm started it usually didn't wake him but when one did, he would sometimes go and crawl in bed with his Dad.

Boba was never afraid of anything when he was with his Father. Jango Fett was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and nothing could get the best of him.

He slid out of bed, dragging his blanket with him, and ran for the door. Slapping the activator button he ran for his Dad's room.

"Daddy?" He whispered frantically.

The room was empty. He didn't even need a flash of lightning to tell him that.

He felt a moment of panic. Where was his Father? Maybe he was still awake.

Yes.

He noticed a light on in the sitting area and ran for the room.

Reaching the doorway he stopped short. It wasn't his Father in the living room; it was his business partner, Zam Wesell.

Boba had met her a few times before but he had never really talked to her; she seemed nice enough though.

His Dad said Zam was a Clawdite and when Boba had asked what that was his Dad told him that it meant she was a changeling, a shape shifter. Boba had never seen her shift but he still thought that sounded pretty interesting.

The little boy bit his lip as he hesitated in the doorway. Any mention to Taun We of being afraid of a storm was always followed by a frown and a scolding. The Kaminoans never batted an eye at the storms and had no patients for small human children made uneasy by the constant downpours.

Boba was still undecided when a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded; mind made up he raced for the chair as if he were being chased by a nexu.

Sitting in the white armchair, legs draped over one of its overstuffed arms, Zam was deeply engrossed in the book she was reading.

She loved the storms on Kamino. It never rained like that on Coruscant. Its climate was always carefully controlled by the Coruscant WeatherNet so the most the city ever got was a mild rain shower. Thunderstorms were unheard of.

Each time she visited Kamino, Zam liked to find time to sit and read or simply listen to the rainfall, indoors or out. It was peaceful and peaceful was not an adjective that found its way into her life that often.

She was taking advantage of one such opportunity just then. She and Jango had been discussing a potential job when he had been called in for an impromptu meeting with the prime minister. After he had gone she had settled back with a book that had been tucked away in her bag for a 'rainy day' and become completely absorbed by it.

Boba appeared at her side so abruptly that Zam jumped and gasped out loud, nearly sending her book flying across the room.

She looked up and found herself staring into the adorably wide brown eyes of Jango's son. She still found it slightly odd that the most infamous bounty hunter in the galaxy had wanted to be a Father.

Who would have thought? Then again, truth _was_ stranger than fiction.

"What's wrong, Boba?" She asked, though she thought she could guess if the way the kid was gripping her arm was any indication.

He looked embarrassed.

"I'm afraid of the storm." He mumbled.

Oh, yes. This was definitely Jango's kid. Five-years old and already ashamed to admit he was afraid.

"Do you want to sit up here with me?" She offered as she pried his fingers loose one at a time."You could keep me company while we wait for your Dad to get back."

Boba nodded eagerly, his brown curls bobbing wildly.

Zam barely had time to put her feet on the floor and scoot over before the little boy leaped into the chair and squeezed himself and his blanket in next to her.

"Better?" She asked with a smile.

The small boy nodded contentedly as he gazed up at her.

"Where is Daddy?"

The changeling wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, Ms. tall-white-and-demanding dropped by about thirty minutes ago to inform him that he was needed for an 'urgent meeting' about the clone training program."

Boba looked slightly confused.

"Do you mean Taun We?" He asked.

Zam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the other Kaminoans are just tall and white. She's the only one that is demanding."

Boba giggled.

"I like you, Zam. You're funny."

She laughed.

"I like you too, Boba."

She really did like the kid. Not that Zam had many chances to meet children in her line of work, but Boba was one the nicest she'd met in a long time.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously as he reached out and touched the cover of the book she held in her hand.

Zam looked down.

"This? It's a mystery." She stated, omitting the fact that it was a _murder_ mystery. There were some things you just didn't tell a five-year old.

He frowned.

"What is a mystery?"

"It's a like a puzzle you have to solve or a secret you have to find out."

"Oh." Boba said, realization dawning on his face.

"Do you know how to read?" Zam inquired.

The little boy shook his head.

"Daddy says I need to learn but he's busy with the clones so he hasn't had time yet."

The changeling looked thoughtful as she absent mindedly ran her fingers through the little boy's curly hair.

"Well, we'll have to fix that." She looked at Boba. "If you knew how to read you would always have something to do, even when no one else is around."

She smiled.

"And, if you get tired of whatever it is that you are reading and decide that you have had enough adventure for one day, you can close the book. That's a lot better than real life."

Boba frowned.

"Daddy says reading is a waste of time unless it's maps or instruction manuals."

Zam snorted. Jango Fett: practical to a fault.

"Yeah, well your Dad doesn't know everything."

Boba gaped open mouthed at her comment.

"Yes he does. My Dad knows everything." He corrected.

Zam looked slightly taken aback by the kid's earnestness in defending his Father.

"My mistake. " She amended, sarcasm tingeing her words almost imperceptibly. Then she grinned.

"I'm serious about reading though. It lets you go anyplace in the galaxy without ever leaving your room. Plus it's fun."

A doubtful expression crossed Boba's face.

"Would you read me some of it? Some of you book?" He asked.

Zam eyed her book skeptically.

"I'm not sure if you would like this one."

"Please?" Boba begged.

Zam felt herself cave as she looked at the little boy's impossibly large eyes. Resistance was futile.

"Okay," She put her hands up in defeat. "We'll try."

So, for the next forty-five minutes Zam sat and read her book to Boba. Though read wasn't quite what she was doing so much as paraphrasing and editing to make the book suitable for little ears.

And Boba genuinely seemed to enjoy it. He sat curled up next to her and listened to every single word of the story she was telling.

After a bit his eye lids began to droop and he yawned hugely. The combination of Zam's voice and the coziness of the blanket were making him drowsy.

A minute later he was sound asleep.

Zam smiled as she looked down at the sleeping kid. He really was adorable.

She pulled the blanket around him and tucked it in, kissing the top of his head.

Then she settled back into the chair and kept reading.

OOOO

It was late when Jango came in. He and the Kaminoans had just finished having a discussion over the clone training program. It had lasted longer than any of them had expected and Jango was absolutely exhausted.

As usual, before going to bed, he stopped at Boba's room to look in on his son. When he opened the door and saw the empty bed his heart skipped a beat. He forced himself to calm down. Boba had probably just gotten up to use the refresher.

Jango was on his way to check when he spotted the light coming from the living room.

Walking into the room he saw Zam. She was still sitting in the same place she had been when he left.

Jango had told her that if his meeting ran too late that they would just continue their job discussion in the morning and she could stay in the extra bedroom.

He hadn't realized that she was still awake; looking closer and realized that she wasn't.

Her eyes were closed and she had one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, head propped up on her fist, breathing deeply.

He squinted as he recognized the blanket piled in the chair next to her and walked across the room to investigate. Pulling back one corner of the cover he saw Boba tucked in beside Zam.

The little boy's arms were wrapped around her and she had one arm draped around Boba's shoulders.

Boba must have been frightened by the storm, he guessed. And, not finding his Father, had sought out the only other person on the apartment; Zam.

Jango stood and observed the sleeping pair. Boba didn't usually take to strangers. He had met the count on numerous occasions but had never warmed to him, not that Jango blamed his son.

The old ex Jedi was quite an intimidating figure and even though he was Jango's employer, he sometimes gave even the legendary bounty hunter a chill.

Boba had met Zam on one or two occasions and he really only knew her by sight. Yet here he was acting as if he had known her for years.

Jango noticed how the little boy pressed himself closer to Zam as the thunder crashed outside. He smiled and shook his head.

Maybe having Zam around would be good for Boba. The kid really didn't have any friends and needed something that would brighten his life.

He tucked the blanket around the two of them and switched off the light.

Having Zam around had brightened his life as well.


End file.
